Baby, I'm a dreamer!
by not.a.special.one
Summary: S I L V E R K E Y .Natsume vocalist and rhythm guitarist. .Ruka drummer. .Yuu pianist. .Kokoro basist. .Kitsuneme lead guitarist. -read this to know the whole story... :D"
1. Chapter 1, The meeting

**A/N : **Hi... (^u^) / Sorry coz i wasn't able to update my other story..hehehe....Gomen.. (~'-')~ here's another story...phew..Oh...One more thing.. If u find errors, please just let it be...Hahahaha.. I can't even remember the last time I typed this.. T^T I'm so weak..wahahahaha...anyways, special thanks to:mikan07 for some infos.. (^w^) / have fun...

**Chapter 1: **The meeting

**x. o. x. o**

* * *

The first day of school has arrived! **Mikan, Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko** was fortunate enough to be in the same class. Monica and Lenina decided to sit at the back. The seating arrangement is window-styled and there's only one seat left unoccupied, the seat in front of them…

This is where the fun begins…

**Natsume Hyuuga,** Mr. Nerdy here sat on that chair… He looks like a nerd with his creeping hairstyle, those fucking eyeglasses and his shiny retainer. Because of being a new student, he didn't know that he has to bring all the books at the first day of classes… He tried borrowing to the person beside him. Unfortunately, his seat mate was too selfish to lend his book, not to mention his other seat mate. The teacher saw that so he was advised to move backwards… Therefore, he's now seating beside Hotaru and Mikan.

He tried to borrow books from them, and unlike those two, they let him borrow their books. Since then, they became friends… Of course, we all know that we have to choose our friends wisely, but it's not appropriate to discriminate others. Also, we shouldn't judge other people by their physical appearance…

2 weeks later…

They had 4 new classmates: **Ruka, Kokoro, Yuu and Kitsuneme**…

Because of their good looks, they easily, as expected, became popular with the girls. The classroom turned from a peaceful sanctuary to a chaotic, noisy world of squealing, annoying girls. They were told to introduce themselves and they did. While doing this, Mikan and Hotaru noticed that they were looking at Natsume. During lunch, they approached him. Mikan noticed that the 4 are acting strange… Whenever they talk to other people, they were so cold, but when it comes to Natsume, they're so energetic and, obviously, far from the **COLD-HEARTED group **they were.

One day, they had a project. Each members were composed of 10 members. Ruka's group: Natsume, Kokoro, Yuu, Kitsuneme, Mikan, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko and Ryo**.** They decided to have a meeting on Saturday. Ryo didn't make it because he said that he's not feeling well. The girls were really thinking hard on how to finish the project soon because if they weren't able to, they'd definitely fail. They already know their professor. Even if the project is ONE MINUTE late, he won't accept it anymore. On the other hand, the boys were just enjoying themselves, teasing each other!

**Mikan: "**Hey! Where the heck are we going now?!?!?!"

The 5 boys looked at her which made her afraid?

**Ruka: **"Guys! Come here!" All of the GUYS went where Ruka is. The girls? Well, they were panicking... Because of a STUPID project.

**Yuu: **"Hey! Come here! All of you!" The gals were startled but approached them immediately.

**Kitsuneme: **"Hmmm…" Because of a simple HMMM, everyone looked at him.

Yikes! Why the hell do boys have different understandings of themselves?! In just one eye contact, they already knew what was in Kitsuneme's mind…. All of the boys looked at Natsume. Let's say that they were staring at him for one minute. The girls were clueless of what's happening.

**Hotaru: **"Ugh… So… Have you decided?! We've been here for an hour!"

The 4 boys were still staring at Natsume, and Thank God!!!!!

**Natsume: **"Fine!!! I get it!!! Could you stop now?! You're getting annoying."

The guys turned around and they had a look on their face like, YES! GOOD JOB GUYS! WE MADE HIM AGREE!!! Then, they all faced them again. And, as usual, the girls were just standing their… They don't know what the hell was going on!!!

**Natsume: **(on the phone) "Ahm… Mr. Jinno, can you please pick us up? Ok… Yeah, we're still here… Yeah… Ok, arigatou gozaimasu.

The kids(boys) were at a distance, playing… :D

**Nonoko: **"They're not like that, right?!"

**Anna: **"Yeah, you're right… I wonder what happened?!"

**Hotaru: **"Ugh…"

**Mikan: **(staring at them…) "Ahm… I don't know? Hey, Felix! Who's Mr. Fumihiko?"

**Natsume: **(smile*)

**Kitsuneme: **"Chill… You'll see…" Smiling always finishes up a COOL sentence… If it's considered as one?

And the car has arrived…

It looked ordinary, but when they got in…

**Hotaru: **"So… This is still considered as a car, huh?"

**Mikan: **"Whoa… I'm gonna say, too much techs?!"

**Nonoko: **"Wait! Where are we heading?"

**Kokoro: **"It's for us to know and for you to find out. Just sit over there and calm down… Hahaha."

When they arrived at Natsume's house… Remember, he's a nerd.

**Anna: **"Ok?!"

**Mikan: **"Ahm…"

**Hotaru: **"Ah?!"

**Nonoko: **"Heck…"

**Mikan: **"Is… That… A… House?!"

Why did she talk like that? (Cough*) Why did they have those kind of expressions? Well… The so-called HOUSE has a fountain in front, 10 maids were waiting at the door, 7 cars can be seen at the side, 4 terraces can be sighted, and obviously, if there's a huge DOOR, there's a gigantic HOUSE…

**Natsume: **"Hehe… Come in?"

**Mikan: **"Ahm… I think it's better if we stay here inside the CAR…"

**Kitsuneme, Yuu, Ruka & Kokoro: **"Thanks for giving us the ride… (laugh)"

**Natsume: **"Yeah right… Formality doesn't suit you."

The guys pulled the girls along. When they entered the HOUSE, they had a worse expression than before. There were 15 maids inside, a huge flat-screen TV in the living room with luxurious couches, chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and there was also a grand piano… The kitchen you asked? It's just that 20 people can fit there! The girls preferred to go to Natsume's room immediately because if they didn't, maybe they'll run out of blood in their body.

Inside **Natsume's** room…

**Mikan: **"Ugh…"

**Hotaru: **"You didn't mention to us that you're living with this life style."

**F.Y.I: **The room is like a Prince's room: marble floor, flat-screen TV's, musical instruments, gigantic bed. MAN! It's too tiring to describe his room.

**Natsume: **"Ahm… Can you wait for a bit? I'll just go to the bathroom. Feel free to do whatever you want."

The girls sat on the couch while the others really did what Natsume said: "Feel free to do whatever you want." I wonder why?!

**Mikan: **"N- Natsume?!"

**Hotaru: **"…"

**Anna: **…

**Nonoko: **"Whoa?"

**Natsume** is really a freaking cute guy… He's just using the eyeglasses and the retainer as his disguise. He doesn't want the fact that girls go gaga over him.

**Natsume: **(cold laugh*) "Let me explain."

**Kokoro: **"No… Let us…"

**Yuu: **"It's like this… Natsume is like a gay…"

**Kitsuneme: **"He doesn't want to admit the fact that he's so handsome thatgirls go gaga over him." Then, he suddenly pretended that he'sa girl… "Come over here **Natsume**… Kiss me Hottie!" (Laughs out loud)

**Kokoro: **"He'd be pissed off when girls surround him… Actually, sometimes, it is really getting annoying."

**Ruka: **"He doesn't want to act like us… Cool. Always chilling around."

**Natsume: **"Damn! I'm not like you Ruka!"

The girls were just staring at them…

**Mikan: **Talking to the girls, "Ok. Let's start this god damn project."

There was silence. They just didn't know how to react towards the issue. I mean, you thought that this was your friend but he didn't trust you. It was like, Come on man! Can we still be friends after this stupid scene?! It's freaking troublesome!

The boys were acting like nothing happened... They were eating, having a pillow fight, staring blankly out the window and reading a book. Then Kokoro decided to get the bass…

**Puuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurt……**

They all looked at him. Koko looked at his foot and found a toy. When he tried to move his foot slowly,

**Puuuuuuurt…**

The others just stared at him.

**Koko: **"Swear! It wasn't me! Shit! Who the hell placed this fucking toy inthe first place?!"

They all covered their nose slowly. If looks could kill, Koko might be on the Front Page of the newspaper after that day.

**Koko: **(sweating*) "S-Sorry… I think… That was I… Haha?"

The others met each other's eyesand guess what happened. They all burst out laughing!

They finished at four in the afternoon. Natsume told Mr. Jinno to drive them back to the school.

The next day, they all went to school like nothing happened: Natsume still wearing his disguise, the 4 guys roaming around while being followed by a group of annoying, squealing girls and, the 4 girls, with Natsume, talking about studies and school activities. Then suddenly, he joined the boys' group. Everyone was buzzing about this.

"Who the hell is that nerd?!"

"Who does he think he is to hang out with the cool guys?!"

"He's uglier than my cousin's fat ass!"

"Yuck!"

The boys were having a hard time in deciding whether they'll have a concert or not. Yuu talked to the principal about their plan and he agreed. It's not like Yuu bribed him or something…

"Is this thing on? Oh! Ahm… Good afternoon everyone. I have an announcement. There will be a concert on Wednesday. The band who will be playing is the group of the most popular guys in school. You know them already so I don't have to emphasize it. You will all be dismissed at 2pm and expected to be here at exactly 6pm. Of course, you'll all be wearing whatever clothes you want. That's all thank you.**"**

**Wednesday**…

**Natsume: **He's wearing his disguise, green shirt (unbuttoned), white tee-shirt, pants, and black Converse shoes

**Ruka: **He's wearing a dog tag, white shirt with black neck tie, pants, and a pair of black-and-grey shoes courtesy of Converse

**Koko: **He's wearing a dark blue shirt, white beaded necklace, pants, and red Converse shoes

**Yuu: **He's wearing a vertically striped-pink shirt, dog tag, pants, and a pair of brown shoes courtesy of Converse

**Kitsuneme: **He's wearing a black shirt, an orange tee-shirt, silver necklace with a key pendant, pants and black Converse shoes

All the girls were screaming their lungs out but they're still wondering why Mr. Nerdy pants is with them.

**Natsume: **(talking to the group) "Guys, I'll just talk to my friends over there."

**Yuu: **"Sure, but make it fast. We have to prepare the instruments."

**Natsume: **"Hey! Ahm… Are you guys ok? Sorry… I won't be able to hang out with you for a while… We have to prepare at the backstage."

**Mikan: **"It's ok." (smile*)

**Hotaru: **"Yeah."

**Nonoko: **"Good luck!"

The time has come! They're going to perform on stage. Unfortunately, there's a ruckus going on. All of the students are confused. What is that idiot doing there?! Why is Natsume the vocalist of the band?! Then suddenly,

**Ryo: **"Hey! Are you that stupid to stand there?! Who do you thinkyou are anyway?! Get the hell out of here!"

He threw a small metal junk at him (I don't know where I got that idea. LOL) and it hit him straight at the face! His glasses fell and because of his wound on his lip, he removed his retainer. When he faced the crowd, with his hand wiping the blood away, a complete silence occurred. He glared at Ryo for one minute. The atmosphere was still tense. Mikan and Hotaru went to the backstage while Nonoko and Annawent to the clinic.

**Natsume: **"Thanks a lot!" (sarcastic*) He was talking to Ryo, who, as of now, was surrounded by fan girls.

**Ruka: **"You're a fucking shit! You just don't know what will happen afterthis! Do you want me to hit you so bad, huh?!"

**Koko: **"Hey Ruka! Stop it!"

**Kitsuneme: **"Don't make a ruckus!"

**Yuu: **"Come on Natsume. Let's go to the backstage. We have to aid thatwound of yours."

Koko and Kitsuneme were trying their best to hold back Ruka because if they don't, he's going to squeeze blood out of Ryo's body.

**Ruka: **"Someday you'll pay asshole!"

**Koko: **"Enough already!"

They went backstage and requested to re-schedule the failed concert. Some of the students went home. Koko and the others were chatting at the backstage.

**Mikan: **"Are you ok?"

**Hotaru: **"Why did he do that?! He's really a jerk!"

**Nonoko: **"Hey! Ahm… Here is the medicine kit. You better aid your wound Natsume.

**Anna: **"Don't mind him. He's just a complete shit."

**Ruka: **"He's lucky… If they didn't stop me, God knows what will happento that ass-faced Ryo.

**Yuu: **"You'll just bring us in trouble!"

**Koko: **"He's right… Hmmm… Hey! Nobody should know that we'llget revenge. (evil laugh*)

**Kitsuneme: **"Dude, I have an idea! Why don't we hide his bag?"

**Ruka: **"You're so immature. It's a VERY GOOD idea though!"

**Natsuneme: **"Don't you dare to put those into actions guys… Revenge is notthe answer. Let your fan girls decide wha-"

**Ryo: **"Dooooooon't!!!! I already said sorry didn't I?!"

**Leader of the fans: **"Go beg for forgiveness! If not, you'll have sexwith these gays! Do you want that huh?!"

**Ryo:** "Fine! I get it!"

**Mikan: **"Ahm… Look guys!"

**Hotaru: **"Karma do exist huh?!

**Ryo **knelt before the 5 boys and begged for forgiveness. Since Mr. Vocalist is kind, he forgave him. Now, everyone knows the true Natsume. He immediately had a fans club…

**Thursday…**

That day was there rehearsal and the concert will be held on Friday. When Mikanarrived at the school, she noticed that there was a crowd of fan girls gathering at the gate. She immediately went to the benches and waited for her friends to arrive.

**Hotaru: **"Oh! Hi!"

**Mikan: **"This is getting annoying… They were there at 6:30am… It's7:30 and they haven't stopped talking!"

**Nonoko: **"I want to hit each one of them!"

**Anna: **"Calm down… Hahaha!"

**Mikan **was about to speak when

**Stupid, annoying girls: **"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! There theyare!!! Oh my god! They're so handsome!

"Look at Ruka! He's so cool! I wonder if he has a girl friend?!**"**

"**Yuu is **cuter than him you idiot!**"**

"No! Kitsuneme and Koko are the best! I mean, look at them! Koko's dimples and Kitsuneme'ssweet smile…"

**Leader: **"As the leader of this club, it is Natsume who holds the trophyfor being handsome and cute!"

**Mikan: **"This is irritating!"

**Nonoko: **"This is worse than shit!"

**Natsume: **"Good morning!" He approached them normally, but with the other 4.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh yes..... I'm so sleepy .... That's why.... I got bored to continue typing the rest of the story....hahahah.... If it's not good, **IT'S STILL THE BEGINNING!!!! **kidding..but..Honestly.. I think it's not yet the first half of the chapter... hahahaha.. I'm just sleepy... Sorry for the grammar guys.. T^T **PLEASE REVIEW..**


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2, The meeting

**A/N: **(^u^) / yo! Hehe... This is the second part of Chapter one... ('u' ) Enjoy!!! Oh... By the way... Thanks to all the readers who left their review.... Arigatou minna-sama...

**P.S.: **Sorry if you'll find errors in my grammar or typos.... ^u^

* * *

**…………………………………..FLASHBACK ………………………………**

** Natsume: **"Good morning!" He approached them normally, but with the other 4.

** x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x**

The gals are just staring at them for about 5 seconds… When they snapped out of the weird unconsciousness, they just talked normally… It goes like this … (sigh)

**Mikan: **U-ugh… Y-you know what? I p-passed the quiz a while ago…

**Hotaru:** O-of course! W-we sit beside each other idiot!

**Nonoko: **A-Anna, can you pass my bag?

**Anna:** S-sure… Here you go…

Aren't they so obvious?!?! What the hell's wrong with them?! Well…

**Kitsuneme: ** Hey… Are you okay? I thought we're friends… Hahaha

**Yuu: **Yeah! He's right!!!

**Kokoro: **I got snacks! Do you want some?! (smile*)

**Hotaru: **A-ahm…

**Mikan:** Ehehe? (forced smile*)

Natsume and Ruka looked back because they saw Nonoko and the others looking beyond them. They saw their fans glaring at the gals and immediately smiled when they saw Natsume's gang looking at them.

The 5 guys are **COLD** when they're with other people but when they're with the 4 gals, they act like kids. Maybe for other girls out there, it's what they call "Pheromone" or "Charisma" or "**CUTE**". They got this smile that can "light up the whole town" (a/n: Sorry for that saying..Hahaha.. Moving on.)

**Kitsuneme:** Don't mind them…

**Natsume: **Yeah… Kitsuneme's right…

**Mikan: **U-ugh… Hotaru, I think I want to go to the Rest room…

**Hotaru: **Imma na go with you… Come on! (ran with the others)

**Kokoro: **Darn! Bug off, you flies! We don't need fans!

**Yuu: **Yeah! (glare at the fans)

**Leader of Fan girls: **Who the hell are they huh?! Your girlfriends?! I'm more beautiful than them! Why not me instead?! I, Luna, will make you taste the sweetness of life…(sweet talk)

**Ruka: **Hey fuckin piece of shit! Can you just swallow your whole face?!

**Kitsuneme: **We're not blind you idiot! We **CAN SEE **what's beautiful and what's not!

**Natsume: **Stop it guys!

**Luna: **That's right! Listen to him! Go Natsume! Keep protecting me! Hahaha…

**Natsume: **(smirks) I don't like girls who are poor in hygiene! And please, they're not ugly. In fact, they're cute. Unlike you!

**Yuu: **(approaches Luna who's as of now, melting because she's beside one of the hottest guys in campus!) Hey… Did you eat meat a while ago?! There's still a portion on your teeth! Be sure that you're clean to look at before you say compliments about yourself! (walks out)

The whole student body laughed at her, not with her! That's her punishment for being so ambitious and ill-minded!

**Koko: **Come on guys… This is such a waste of time…

**Kitsuneme: **Yeah… We still have to go to the music room.

**Yuu: **Hey Ruka… (whispers)

**Ruka: **(laughs) great thinking! Hey Hotaru! Tell the others to go to the music room… If not, you'll regret disobeying me.

She just did what he said… Why? It's because…

**Hotaru: **He's luck won't be for long… I don't have my camera with me… (evil laugh) You'll be cursed forever even after life…

**Ruka: **'Kay guys… Ready?!

**Natsume: **Just go on with it Ruka… (sigh)

**Ruka: **One… Two… One, two, three, four! (plays the drum)

Currently playing their song…

**Mikan: **They're so amazing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Hotaru: **Yeah! I have to agree with that!

**Nonoko: **I think I'm in love with Natsume's voice… Hahahaha!

**Anna: **Koko's so cool!

**Mikan: **Is that the song you're gonna play tomorrow?!

**Koko: **Yeah!

**Kitsuneme: **Does it sound good?

**Mikan, Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko: **Yeah!

**THE DAY AFTER…**

Because it's the day of the concert, the students went to school at 6p.m. They have to wear normal clothes. (coughs) Introducing…

** S I L V E R K E Y **

**Natsume (**vocalist and rhythm guitarist**)**

-black vest, white, long –sleeved shirt, orange necktie, pair of jeans, Converse shoes (black), necklace with key pendant, black beaded bracelet

**Ruka (**drummer**)**

-black shirt, green sweatshirt, necklace with key pendant, silver bracelet, jeans, Converse shoes (navy blue)

**Yuu (**pianist**)**

-sun visor(white), white sweatshirt with prints, orange shirt, jeans, Converse shoes (grey) necklace with key pendant, bracelet

**Kokoro (**basist**)**

necklace with key pendant, bracelet, white shirt with vectors (black and orange), jeans, Converse shoes (black)

**Kitsuneme (**lead guitarist**)**

-cap, necklace with key pendant, shirt (brown with prints), jeans, Converse shoes (black and green)

Yes! They finally held the concert peacefully. All of the students were screaming and using all of their energy in their body. When they finished a song, there was a spotlight on the girls: **Mikan, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Misaki, Sumire and Kaori, **the **Empress's Crown.**

**

* * *

**

(a/n: I can't think of another girl so I picked the name Kaori… ^u^) (P. S.: The 4 girls met the others yesterday at the library… They introduced them to Silver Key. The Silver Key got new members too. They arrived later than the others because they were in England, with their parents. So, enjoy reading…^u^)

* * *

They told them to go up the stage and so, they did. Then, they sang a song for them! At that time, some of the audience were melting because of loss of spirit blushing, some were screaming their lungs out, some didn't mind at all, and of course, others were so jealous and envy them so much. The concert ended successfully. All of the students went home but Silver Key and Empress's Crown were still there, helping out at the backstage.

**Tsubasa (the new manager of S.K.): **Hey guys? (rumbling sound)

**Kaname (new rhythm guitarist): **yeah… Me too…

**Sumire (new member of Empress's Crown): **I think we should eat…

**Hotaru: **… I want to eat NOW…

**Mikan: **I'm so hungry I could swallow a whole elephant.

**Others: **(laughs)

**Kokoro: **So, what do you want to eat? (smiles)

**Nonoko: **Ramen… 'o'

**Mikan: **Lasagna… 'u'

**Hotaru: **Burger…

**Anna: **Anything edible… Hahaha

**Kaori (new): **…

**Misaki: **(smile)

**Sumire: **I agree with Anna…

**Natsume: **Where the heck can we buy food at this hour?!

**Yuu: **I have an idea!

**Ruka: **What is it? Count me in just make sure it doesn't have anything to

do with garbage…

**Kitsuneme: **And also… Money… (sigh) I forgot my wallet in my room!

**Ruka: **Okay then! It's decided! Don't give Kitsuneme anything to eat! (evil laugh)

**Natsume: **Yeah! I agree! Don't treat him or lend him money! Haha!

**Empress's Crown: **(just laugh)

**Kaname: **(brings out a candy and teasing Kitsuneme)

**Silver Key: **(laugh except Kitsu)

**Yuu: **(sigh) Wait… Ahm… Hey Tsubasa! Phone!

**Tsubasa: **Here! Catch!

**Yuu: **(didn't catch it on purpose!) (laughs)

**S.K and E.C: **(laugh)

**Tsubasa: **My phoooooooooooooone….. (emo mode)

**Natsume: **It's okay… You're filthy rich anyway! Hahaha!

**Yuu: **Oi! Ruka! Phone!

**Ruka: **I don't want to! You might not catch it too!

**Yuu: **Don't worry! I will!

**Ruka: **I'm not giving you this!

**Kaname: **Here! Use mine!

**Yuu: **Because of that you're going to have a special treat!

**Kitsuneme:** Not fair! I'm the one who's got no money here!

**Mikan: **(giggle)

**Nonoko: **Yuu's so cute…

**Hotaru: **Ruka's mine… (evil laugh) _You're gonna pay jerk!_

**Other girls: **(looked at her) And what do you mean by that?! Haha

**Tsubasa: **Yo! Sup?!

**Misaki: **Oh… Nothing… (smile)

**E.C: **(stares at her with grins on their face)

**Yuu: **(cough) Before you go lovey-dovey, let's get out of here! I'm starving!

**Kitsuneme: **Yeah…

So, they went outside and there's already a car waiting for them… Wonder where they're heading?

**Natsume: **You didn't mention anything about this…. (glaring at Yuu)

**Yuu: **Well, I didn't know either!

**Kaname: **You're busted… Hahahaha!

**Kitsuneme: **It's okay… WE HAVE TO EAT!

**Ruka: **Hey! Tsubasa!

**Tsubasa: **(still depressed) Yeah?

**Koko: **Lol! Look at his face!

**Natsume: **Yuu!!!

**Yuu: **What should I do? (pretending to be innocent)

**Kaori: **What's up?

**Koko: **It's because – (Natsume's glaring at him)

**Mikan: **Waaaah!!!

**Natsume: **Ugh! Fuck! Let's get out of here!

When he looked behind him, the others were already outside the car.

**Mimi: **Good evening Natsume!

**Mikan: **Eep! (blush)

**Ruka: **Yo Mimi! Long time no see!

**Mimi: **Yeah! (smile)

**Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru: **Who is she?

**Yuu: **Ahm…

**Mimi: **Natsuuuuuuuuumeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!

**Natsume: **Hey… (whatever look)

**Mikan: **(talking to E.C) Weeeeh! She's so cute!!! I wish I can look like that too…

**Nonoko: **Here we go again…

**Hotaru: **(slap) Stop saying things that'll make others throw up…

**Mikan: **Hmf! Meanie…

**Natsume: **Hey! Stop touching me already!

**Mimi: ** Eh?! I don't want to! I like you!

**Natsume: **YUU!!!

**Sumire: **Who is she?

**Yuu: **My little sister…

**Koko: **about 10 yrs. Old…

**Mikan: **waaaaah?! So cuuuuuuuuuuuute!

**Natsume: **CUTE?! CUTE?!?!?!?!?! (starting to reach his limit)

**Anna: **Yeah! She's so cute!

**Kaori: **yeah yeah! She looks like a doll!

**Sumire: **Hey Mikan! Stop pinching her cheeks! You're not her friend you know?!

**Mikan: **(still pinching Mimi's cheeks) aaaaaw!

**Mimi: **Hmf! I'm already 10! Don't treat me like a kid anymore! Yuu! I want Natsume to be my husband!

**Yuu: **EEEEhhhh?!

**Natsume: **(Pok!) Wow?! You're still shocked after all these years?!

**Tsubasa: **Calm down Prince! Hahahaha!

**Ruka: **Hey Mimi… I'll be your pince!

**Mimi: **Shut up! You're ugly! Go away!

**Ruka: **(hurt so he's in emo mode) (turned to the girls) Am I ugly?

**Hotaru and Misaki: **Nope…

**Kaname: **Aren't we going to eat yet?!

**………………………………****AT THE GARDEN……………………………………**

**Mimi: **Kyaaaaaaaaah! Say aah!

**Natsume: **… (glaring at Yuu)

**Yuu: **(gulp) Try it! It's delicious!

**All: **Itadakimasu…

**Nonoko: **Oh yeah! It is good!

**Hotaru: **Sushi?!

**Sumire: **… (chomp chomp)

**Kitsuneme: **(buuurp!) Everyone looked at him but he didn't stop eating!

**Ruka: **(threw a rice ball) Excuse me!!!

**Mimi: **Nee… Onii-chan…

**Yuu: **… (chomp chomp)

**Mimi: **Onii-chan!!!

**Yuu: **Huh?! What?!

**Mimi: **It's 11 p.m.

**Natsume: **(looks at his watch) Oh! You're right!!!

**Yuu: **Why the hell would I care?

**Mimi: **(smiles sweetly)

**Mikan: **What the?! Shit! Grand pa's going to kill me!!!

**Hotaru: **My mom's gonna murder me…

**Nonoko: **My dad might bury me alive!

**Anna: **I'm dead… (looked down… gloomy)

**Misaki: **I'm have to watch the dvd I bought!

**Sumire: **Shit! Shit!

**Kaori: **Dang! It's very late!

The guys were just sitting there… Dumb-founded… Speechless… Then suddenly…

**Natsume: **Oh! Look guys! It's raining shit! xD

**Ruka: **Shit Natsume! It's Shit!

**Yuu: **Oi! Stop it! (Everyone looked at him and he made a fart sound. All of the boys laughed)

**Kitsuneme: **There's shit! Tsubasa's face looks like shit! LoL!

**Tsubasa: **Heeeeeeeeeeeey!

**Koko: **Seriously… Don't you know any other word except for SHIT?! xD

**Kaname: **(on his phone) Hey, mom? I'm not going home tonight. Is that alright? (winks at everyone) Oh… Okay… Thanks… Bye… Love you….

**Tsubasa: **Oh! Mommy! (imitating Kaname)

**S.K.: **LoL .. xD

**Anna: **Uhm… Can you drive us home?

**Koko: **Where do you live then? (grin) I'll go with you…

**Hotaru: **(cough) we have to go home too, you know?!

**Ruka: **Home? Isn't it dangerous to come home this late? And it's a long way home…

**Natsume: **Aren't they supposed to be scared of you instead? Hahaha

**Mikan: **But we really have to…

**Natsume: **(approached Mikan and touched her hair) It's okay…

**Nonoko: **Nice Mikan!

**Mikan: **(head bent downwards then suddenly looked at Natsume)

**Natsume: **(blush)

**Mikan: **Ok huh?! (after 2 seconds) Ok?! How about you huh?! Are you alright?! Even if it is late, we still have to go home! (pinches Natsume's cheeks)

**Natsume: **Ohoho… Ok1 Fine!!! (walks out)

**Kaori: **You made him mad Mikan!

**Yuu: **Hahahaha! Anyways, I'll just tell mom to call your parents and let them know that you're going to stay over… I have to go… I still have to tuck this kid in bed… (smile)

**Mimi: **(yawns…)

**Mikan:** Hmmm… I wonder what did I do to make him mad?

**Nonoko: **It's alright… (laughs)

**Hotaru: **tsk tsk…

**Mikan: **Hmf! Whatever!

**Maid: **I'll lead you to your room, then? Please follow me… (smile)

**Sumire: **Oi! Let's go gals!

** …………………………COMPLETE SILENCE…………………………**

**Empress's Crown: **EEEEEEEEhhhhhh?!?!?! We're going to sleep here?!

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah... That was it... Hahahaha.... Sorry if I left it that way... I'll try to update this and Sweets Galore soon... My sched is just too messed up right now so it may take long.. (T_T)

Thanks for reading... Please review! Take care... (^u^ ) /


End file.
